


Quiet Nights

by tepidJudgement



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, F/M, MMMMM DILFS, Medical Kink, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: The Lost Light had many crew aboard, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Drift, Whirl, Tailgate, Ra- Rung. There was many who boarded the ship, but the one that caught Chainmist's fancy was the older Autobot, by the name of Ratchet.





	Quiet Nights

" _Ngh_ \- Dammit. A- _Ah_ \- C-Come _on_ _-_ " Chainmist hissed to herself. It was a quiet night aboard the ship. Aside from some of the crew, most everyone was recharging. However those who were awake were busy with work.  _Away_ from the hab suites. It gave her the perfect moment to succumb to her own desires for once.

Chainmist was a newer member on the Lost Light, however she's considered herself an Autobot for quite some time. After the fight between her and her 'sister', she parted ways from the Decepticons and was accepted as an Autobot. She would be considered much younger than most of the crew, but she was no child. She was a capable femme with fighting prowess and strength one couldn't even fathom. Something she shared with her sister. Boarding the Lost Light cleared most of her conscience, many of the crew welcomed her with open arms. One in particular that caught her interest was the medic bot, Ratchet. What she knew about him was that he was a lot older than the crew, one of the first Autobots to band with Optimus Prime to fight the Decepticons. Yet for someone so old... He looked rather...  _Handsome._

It wasn't her fault she felt the way she did, Ratchet just fit everything in her criteria she'd want in a date mate. Or perhaps a frag-buddy, the Lost Light was gonna be a long journey so she might as well get 'acquainted' with the bots on board.

"O-Oh, _Please_ \- Ratchet-  _Ratchet-_ "

Her moans weren't loud per se, but to any passing mech they could understand  _clearly_  what was going on. Except to the bot which her fantasies surrounded.

Ratchet's night wanderings wasn't something he often did, but when concerned about the integrity of his crew's health, sometimes he walked around the ship to let off a little steam. Passing by a particular room, Ratchet paused when he heard his name. Glancing over slightly, he read the name tag in the dim light. 'Chainmist.' The new recruit. He stood there for a moment, listening carefully to her soft moans and gentle whines. He's had his fair share of frags and he was no stranger to what  _those_ noises meant. He reached towards the door module- hesitating for a moment. 

"O-Oh Ratchet- Please- Right there-"

He gulped, glancing around slightly. Its been a long time since he's ever felt this way, the pressure against his front panel was already growing too much for him. Clearing his throat slightly, he knocked on her door. He could hear a small yelp as Chainmist flinched on her berth.

"...Chainmist? Are you alright in there? It's Ratchet." He tried to keep his composure, trying to stay calm. Chainmist's lips trembled slightly. Did he hear her? Oh Primus, she'll never be able to look him in the face again. "I-I- yes! I'm fine Ratchet. W-Why do you ask?" She stuttered, quickly grabbing a nearby towel and wiping up transfluid. He could feel sweat starting to bead up on the side of his head, he shouldn't be pursuing this. She was a lot younger than he was. He shouldn't be pursuing this- yet...

"...May I come in? I thought I heard you in some kind of distress." Licking her lips gingerly, she sighed to herself. "I- yes, you may." Her eyes trained on the door as the two panels open, revealing Ratchet in a much more... Timid manner than usual.

He glanced around her room, it certainly  _smelled_ like transfluid in there but he wasn't going to comment on it. She definitely cleaned up quickly, clever girl. He slowly made his way towards her berth, each step heavier than the last. "...You're sweating. Are you alright?" He asked, raising a hand and delicately feeling her forehead. "I-" She stared up at him, blush darkening her features. "O-of course I'm alright! Wh-Why wouldn't I be?" She glanced away quickly, eyebrows furrowing as she felt her body tense up. This was bad, this was totally bad. He was oblivious, completely oblivious to what she was doing. What if he found out? Would he reject her? Their age difference was quite large but it was still fine! She thought so at least.

"...You're burning up, Chainmist. Do you have a fever? Some kind of infection? We can't risk getting the rest of the crew sick if you do." He commented. "A fever?" She blinked up at him, pursing her lips slightly. "Your core temperature is much too high to be normal. I must take you to the med-bay immediately for an analysis." Removing his hand from her, he started making steps towards the door, glancing over at her.

Nearly leaning into his touch as he pulled away, Chainmist's eyes fluttered as her dazed head registered what was happening. Sheepishly sitting up and moving towards the door, she followed Ratchet to the med-bay.

* * *

The walk was quiet, silent at best. Neither one of them even tried to make conversation with each other. It was suffocating, being left alone to their thoughts. Ratchet questioned about the morality of the situation, while Chainmist questioned whether or not this was a good idea. As they entered the medical bay, Ratchet made sure to quietly lock the door as they entered. Empty, thank Primus. Gesturing to one of the various examination tables, Ratchet smiled. "Take a seat and lay down Chainmist, this will just be a quick check up to make sure you're not sick or anything." Ratchet sounded so sincere to her, it almost made her feel guilty about the situation. But twice as so for him, because she had no idea what motives he really had.

Laying down against the cold metal, she watched as Ratchet began checking her vitals. She tried to stay still, watching his subtle movements. He seemed quite... Thorough, with his examination. Checking every compartment and making sure she was still working in top order. "...Now Chainmist, I must ask you a few questions." He began, traveling farther and farther down her chassis. "Have you taken any circuit boosters recently? Oil? Energon?" The femme stared at him, huffing and glancing away. "Of course not, I don't _do_ any of that stuff- Well. Okay, so It's been a while since I've went to an Energon bar but not any time recently." How honest of her. "Alright, next question. Have you experienced any damages to your chassis recently? Interior or exterior." He spoke, running his hand over the tinted glass panel on her stomach. The autobot shuttered slightly, glancing away. "N-No." Ratchet smiled slightly, a glint in his eyes. "Good. Now then, have you... Interfaced with anybody recently?" His tone changed. It was a lot more rougher... Huskier almost. His hand hovered right over her valve panel, a smirk playing on his lips. Chainmist's cheeks darkened a pink hue as she stared at Ratchet, mouth agape. "...N-No..." She gulped slightly, legs trembling. "Well, would you like to change that?"

She wanted this. Oh how she wanted this. A small glimmer of her eyes was enough to let Ratchet know yet the vigorous nod and her overall excitement was a clear indicator. "Y-yes please-" Ratchet's grin widened, tongue flicking out slightly as he thought of all the things he could do to her. She was laid out right where he could see her. Watch her squirm, moan, curl around his spike- he never realized how much he crave this type of connection until now. "Open for me?" He purred, watching the panels move to reveal her pulsing valve. Her nodes waiting to feel his touch. Ratchet licked his lips as he ran a finger along her slit. "My, wet already? Quite needy aren't you?"

Chainmist gasped slightly, hand moving to cover her lips. Her body twitched and jerk with each gentle movement. Ratchet noted how sensitive she was, reaching a hand up to move her hand. "I want to hear those cute noises you make." He whispered, slowly inserting a finger into her valve. Even his fingers felt thick, she couldn't even fathom how his spike would fit. She wasn't a mini-con but she was quite smaller than most Autobots, she was built to squeeze through small spaces, hide, spy on others. Yet Ratchet stretching her to her limits was a thought so delicious she couldn't even think of anything else.

Ratchet's eyes trailed along her body, watching each jerk and tremble as he moved his finger in her. He slowly stuck another finger in, hand curling to circle her node. He watched as her body arched, hands covering her mouth as she nearly squealed. "You like that?" He muttered, going deeper with his fingers now. He watched as her body twitched and shook, muffled moans filling the infirmary as he pumped Chainmist. "Hh- More- Ah- _More_ \- I-I need _more_ _-_ " She moaned, fingers quivering as she bit down on them. Ratchet blinked a bit before slowly removing his hand, causing a loud whimper to erupt from her throat. "...More you say?" He grinned. He moved his hands to grab her hip, pulling her so her legs hung off the edge of the table. Getting down onto his knees, Ratchet grinned as he met Chainmist's blue eyes, her quivering lips a delightful sight. His hands wrapped around her thighs, spreading them wide open for him. He left gentle kisses along the inside, etching closer and closer to her needy valve.

"A-Ah Ratchet-" Chainmist's moans were soft and delectable to his audio receptors. He pressed his tongue against her valve, feeling each shiver his movements gave her. He'd have to thank Primus for this later. His movements were slow, teasing almost. Tongue flicking against her nodes which drove her absolutely crazy. Her breathing was quick, hand gripping the sides of the table as she covered her eyes with an arm. " Oh sw-sweet Primus- Ratchet!" Glancing up slightly, he could see the slight drool that leaked from the corner of her lips. He could make her squirm more than that. Closing his eyes he dug his tongue inside her nodes, tasting the inside of her valve. This wasn't the first time he ate out a bot, but he was damn sure he was gonna please her by the end of the night. Chainmist bit her lip as she arched her back once more, body completely trembling now. Each fleck of his tongue caused her to twitch and jerk to the point where he had to move and hold her hips in place. Her thighs nearly squeezed down on his heads, which he frankly did not mind one bit. But with how active she got suddenly, it was best to try a different method of pleasing her.

Removing his lips from her lower regions, he licked the faint pink transfluids away, grinning down at her. She let out a needy whine, wanting nothing more than to feel him. Her panting was quiet, unsteady almost. The quick rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to swallow the liquid that began to drip down her lips. "R-Ratchet- Oh Primus- R-Ratchet please-" She begged, she begged and begged. She wanted his spike in her, she wanted to feel how big he was, how he'd pulsate, how rough he'd be with her. She wanted every fantasy she's ever had with to come true. "Tell me what you want, Chainmist." He murmured, leaning towards her and rubbing against her valve.

"Ah-! I-I want- Mng.... Mmm- ahh- I-I want your sp...Spike in my- Please-! Ah! Pl-Please Ratchet~!" Her screams were enough to make him act on the spot, removing his panel, he gave her a clear view of what he was packing. Chainmist gasped, staring down at his spike. Oh Primus he was big- was he going to fit? She could feel his hot breaths against her audio sensors, his grip tightening around her hips as he raised them up to meet his. Her breath hitched; Quickening as she stared up at Ratchet, his own flushed face glancing down at her. "Ratchet..." Her arms slowly reached up, wrapping around his neck as he slowly pushed inside her. Chainmist let out a small yelp, burying her face into the side of his neck. He could feel her shuddering beneath him, small tremors as she adjusted to his size. Damn she was a tight fit- he furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he reached a hand up to hold her back. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" He mumbled softly. Chainmist sucked in a harsh breath, letting her words shake as she shook her head no. "I-I'm fine Ratchet- Mmm- Y-You can- Mng- You can start moving." She muttered. She let out a soft moan as he started pumping into her. Each thrust gentle with care. She was smaller- he didn't want to hurt her. He could tell she was trying to adjust to his size by the way her arms tightened around him and her strained moans.

"A-Are you sure you want to continue?" He moved his head away, looking down at her. She was caught off guard by his sudden tenderness. A wave of color flushed her cheeks as she smiled gently at him, raising her head to place a soft kiss against his lips. "...You've always been so caring Ratchet..." She mumbled, placing her forehead against his. She moved her hand, reaching down and spreading herself slightly. "Please, go as fast as you'd like. I can take it. I-I'm- I'm stronger than I look." Although he didn't want to hurt her, he nodded and began thrusting at a normal pace. Not too slow, but nothing too rough for her. "Nng-" She clenched her teeth slightly, one eye shut tight as the other remained half lidded with lust. Her hand gripped the back of his chassis, holding onto Ratchet for dear life.

Ratchet has had many flings in his lifetime, some more intimate than others. But this is the one time he's ever actually  _felt_ something more than just lust and admiration. He wouldn't call it love. But it was something he's never felt between another bot before. He stared down at her face. The way she cried and screamed his name, it was pure ecstasy. His hand moved away from her back, reaching up to cup her cheek. "Dear Primus... You're gorgeous." Chainmist stared at Ratchet with hazy eyes, taken aback by his words. A smile spread across her lips as she leaned up to give him another kiss. One full of love and passion. She felt his tongue prod at her lips, opening to let his tangle with her spindly one. Ratchet didn't expect her to have such a thin tongue, but he was completely fine with that. He felt every moan she made, every yelp, every cry she made because of him. It was all him, he made her feel this way. His breath hitched, breaking away from the kiss for just a moment as he lifted her hips more, driving into her harder and harder. "Mng- Chainmist- Chainmist I'm gonna overload-" His voice was strained, groans and huffs taking over him. Chainmist's legs, albeit shaky, moved to wrap around Ratchet's hips. It surprised him for a moment, but the love-struck look on her face was all he needed to know that she wanted it. "Oh god- Oh god- Ratchet- Ratchet~!" She buried her head against his chest, feeling his spike pulsate and twitch inside her. "Chainmist-" He groaned, spilling transfluid inside her. He felt her entire body shudder, a small cry as she arched her back into him. Ah... So he did get her to overload after all. The two panted and huffed in silence, fluids dripping as they struggled to catch their own breaths in the afterglow. Ratchet glanced down at Chainmist. She laid still against the table, arms raised slightly over her head. She was beautiful. She looked absolutely beautiful. He let out a soft chuckle, rubbing his face as he realized what he just did.

"...What's so funny Ratchet?" Chainmist frowned, propping herself up slightly to look at him.

"I just don't get it. Why me of all bots? There's so many younger, more fit bots on the Lost Light. Yet you wanted an old bot like me who's seen better days." He looked down at her, yet her expression didn't falter, a soft smile complacent on her lips. "Well Ratchet, I suppose at first it was the mere size difference that got me. But as I grew to know you, I supposed it was just your caring personality that made me fall harder for you." Ratchet blinked quietly, letting out a soft chuckle. He smiled and placed his forehead against her. "You know, I don't think I'll ever understand you younger bots."

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BUDDY THIS TURNED OUT BETTER THAN I THOUGHT WOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
